memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nautical terms
as a 18th century naval officer on the holodeck]] In the nautical tradition of Earth, the various service organizations throughout the galaxy engage in the usage of nautical terms (sometimes called sailor talk) to apply traditional sea-going references to modern starship operations. Sailing ship components Operational components * Anchor * Ballast * * * Jib * * Main sail * Mast * Porthole * Rudder * Royal * Sail * Spar * Spritsail * Stunsail * Wheel * Yardarm Facilities *'Bay': a stowage facility for auxiliary vessels, consumables, or goods such as "shuttlebay" or "cargo bay". *'Bridge': the main command center of a ship where course is set and essential operations of the ship is monitored. *'Brig': a secure area where prisoners are held. *'Deck': a floor or level of a ship usually oriented horizontally; often used to describe the walking surface of floors within a ship or the outermost habitable section of a ship. *'Engineering' (or engine room): area that contains the ship's engines and power generators. *'Flight deck' (or hangar deck): an alternate term for small-craft storage and launch/landing area (also called a "shuttlebay"). *'Head': the bathroom facilities on board a ship. *'Quarters': sleeping area(s) for the crew. *'Sickbay': The ship's hospital; called an infirmary on planet- or base-side facilities. Key personnel on a ship The crew generally made up the collective group of personnel who were individuals collectively serving together aboard a ship. Crewmembers generally consisted of officers and crewmen. *'Boatswain' or Bosun: a member of a crew who is responsible for mooring, berthing and gangways and decorating them accordingly upon visitation of a high-ranking official or VIP; he/she is also responsible for a formal greeting upon such an arrival by which the crewman will blow a specialized whistle in a stylized manner. *' ' or Skipper: typically, a ship's commanding officer responsible for overseeing the overall operation of ship and crew; officers below the military rank of captain are nevertheless still addressed as "captain" when commanding a ship. ( ; ) *'Chief engineer': crewperson responsible for the physical components and operational systems of a ship including and especially that of propulsion. *'Chief medical officer' (also called ship's doctor, "CMO" or Ship's Surgeon): crewperson responsible for the health and physical well-being of the crew. *'Chief science officer': an officer directly responsible for the scientific research conducted aboard a ship. *'Dock master': an officer directly responsible for managing the comings and goings of vessels in his/her assigned berth. *'Conn': the line officer who is in command of the bridge; "conn" may also refer to the helmsman and the actual helm itself. *'First officer' or First mate: the officer who is second in command of a ship directly beneath the captain; often referred to as "number one", "executive officer", or simply "exec" or "XO". The first officer is responsible for ensuring the captain's orders are carried out to his/her specifications and could be considered the chief pilot of a vessel as navigation orders generally are relayed through the first officer. *'Helmsman' (also occasionally flight controller or quartermaster): crewmember who is in direct control of a vessel's course and speed, and making adjustments as directed by the duty conn officer or captain. *'Second officer': third in command of a ship beneath the first officer and the captain. *'Steward': a manager of goods and functions aboard a ship. *'Yeoman': an assistant to senior officers; the position of yeoman seems to have been phased out sometime between 2293 and 2371. Direction, locations, and navigation *'Abeam' : the relative bearing at a right angle to the central line of a ship's keel. ** In 2365, Worf announced that the "probe is standing abeam," meaning that it was steady alongside the . ( ) ** In 2370, upon locating the abandoned and self-driven traveling at warp through space, Kira Nerys ordered Jadzia Dax to plot an intercept course, and "once we're abeam, match our speeds exactly and I'll transport over." ( ) *'Bow', Stem, Fore: the forward end of a vessel. ( ) *'Stern', Aft: the rear end of a vessel. ( ) warbird]] *'Port': the left side of a vessel when facing forward. ( ) *'Starboard': the right side of a vessel when facing forward. ( ) *'Dorsal': the top of a vessel. ** During Shinzon's attack on the in 2379, the starship's dorsal shielding failed as the result of a focused attack. ( ) *'Ventral': the bottom of a vessel. ** The ventral plating team stated they would be completed with their work on in three days in April 2151. ( ) ** During Shinzon's attack on the Enterprise-E in 2379, all ventral phasers were fired in a single maneuver. In addition, the starship's ventral shielding failed on deck 29 as the result of a focused attack. ( ) *'Course': the direction of travel of a ship or object; courses may be described by destination ("Set course for Starbase 375..."), by heading (see below), or by bearing (see below). :*'Alongside': to be "alongside" another ship is to be positioned next to it (typically "abeam") and moving in the same direction and speed; to order a helmsman to "bring us alongside" is to order him to assume this position regarding another vessel. :*'Bearing': the direction of an object in relation to the ship's heading; the ship's direction is automatically assumed to be zero and the vector of the other ship's angle is calculated in two 360° arcs that describe the object's position along the horizontal and vertical planes of a vessel. The position is described using the horizontal angle in degrees, followed by that of the vertical plane; both measurements being separated by the word 'mark.' ( ) :*'Closing': the act of approaching a particular place or object, typically another ship. :*'Come about': an order to change course to that given after the order. :*'Collision course': one designed to make the ship assuming the course collide with a particular target, often another ship. :*'Conic intersection flight path': a course designed to bring one ship close to another in a way that is not intended to appear threatening to the other vessel; such a course was used by the to approach V'Ger in 2271. ( ) :*'Docking maneuvers': maneuvers that allow a ship to to physically link up with another other body (typically at airlocks), or to allow a ship to be brought into its slip in a dock, or to bring a small craft into its bay. :*'En route': refers to a vessel proceeding on course to a destination. :*[[evasive maneuvers|'Evasive' course or maneuver]]: one designed to allow the ship to either miss or be missed by another object. )}} :*The use of hard prefacing a direction change, as in "hard aport", indicated to the helmsman that the maneuver was to be made as rapidly and severely as the ship was capable of doing. :*'Heading': the direction of the ship in relation to the center of the galaxy broken down into a 360° arc on the X-axis (yaw); another 360° arc is the direction separated by saying "mark" which is the Y axis (pitch). For example, if a commander of a starship wanted a heading of 180 mark 0, he'd want to turn the ship to the southernmost section of the galaxy while keeping the Y axis of the ship parallel to the plane of the galaxy. ::* Pitch: The orientation of a ship's bow and aft ends respectively (up and down). ::* Roll: The orientation of the ventral and dorsal sides of the ship respectively. ::* Yaw: The orientation of the port and starboard sides of the ship respectively (side to side). :*'Intercept course': a course designed to directly and quickly approach another ship. :*'Rendezvous' : to meet another vessel at a pre-determined place and time. :*To set a course is to either (as an order) command the ship to be turned to that course, or (as an action) to actually turn the ship to the prescribed course. :*'Station-keeping': refers to a starship or other spacecraft maintaining a constant position in space relative to another object; this is typically performed using maneuvering thrusters. ( ; ) *'Maiden voyage': a ship's first expedition *'Nautical mile': a measure of distance *'Port (location)': a location where personnel and goods can be transferred to and from a ship while not under way; frequently, construction and repair facilities can be found in these type of ports; also known as a "base" or "yard". :*'Docking berth': a place in a port where a ship may be secured. May also be known as a "dock" or a "slip". ::*'Drydock': a specific type of dock where ships may be repaired or constructed. *'Topside' ( ) *'Aboard' *'(Run) aground' ( ; ) * Amidships ( ) *'Aport'( ; ) *'Astern' *'Below decks' ( ; ) *'Bilge' * Outboard *'On deck' *'able-bodied crewmen" *'Come about''' *'Privateer' *'Sailor' *'Pirate' *'Azimuth' *'Bulkhead' *'belay' Capsize have the Conn Complement Come to Compass Cut and run Dead inthe water dead ahead Decommission Disembark Give way Tacking Hand over fist Hangar deck Harbor Safe harbor Flight deck Heave heave to Lookout Loose cannon Merchant marine Mess Midshipman Mothership Moor Functions of a ship and crew * Battle stations: ship's crew report to their assigned combat duty stations; can also refer to the location where a particular crewman reports for combat duty. * Captain: the standing commanding officer of a ship regardless of officer's actual rank. * Damage control: the act or task of performing emergency repairs to parts of a ship damaged by combat or accident. * Dock: to place the ship into a facility for repair, service or rest. *'Flank speed': the fastest speed a ship is capable of, pushing its engines to their maximum output. *'General quarters': a state of alert aboard ship. *'Hail': to call, invite, or beckon. *'Hand': a crewmember; an able-bodied individual capable of tending to ship's services or operation. *'Leave': an approved absence from duty usually for rest and relaxation or convalescence. *'Mooring': to attach the ship to a bulkhead to prevent drifting. *'Ramming speed': the fastest speed a ship can attain while still retaining sufficient maneuverability to remain on a collision course with a target. *'Ready': to prepare something for immediate potential use. *'Secure': to check to see that something is properly "stowed" or otherwise in its proper place or condition. (Example: to "secure" a door/hatch would be to ensure that it is properly closed and/or locked; to "secure" a room would be to see to it that everything within was properly stowed, or alternately that it was properly locked up.) *'Stand by': to prepare an individual or item for potential use. *'Stow': to place goods or belongings in their appropriate storage areas. *'Watch': a duty shift. *'Under way': the condition of a ship moving under its own power. Phrases The following is a list of primarily nautical idioms, slang, or other figures of speech: ;"Adrift" Floating freely in space, possibly damaged, with no pilot in control at the helm. ( , , , , , , , ; ; , , , , , ; , , , ) ;"Abandon ship" An order for all hands to evacuate a vessel due to an imminent catastrophic event which threatens to destroy the ship. ( ; ; , et al; , et al; , et al; ) ;"Anchor’s aweigh " A response to the order that the anchor has be lifted. * Tom Paris, who was all geeked up on "sailor talk", used the expression when received confirmation that the immersion shielding was ready aboard the Delta Flyer to lauch and plunge itself into the Waters. ( ) ;"Ashore" Off ship; as used on spacefaring vessels, it usually refers to planets or spacedocks. ( , ) ;"Aye-aye, sir" An acknowledgment of an order. * One "aye" for the acknowledgment. ( ) * Two "aye"s for acknowledgment and carrying out of order. Commander Riker believed that only one "aye" was sufficient for both. ( ) .}} ;"Batten down the hatches" To secure a ship for inclement weather. ( ; ; ) ;"Blow the hatch" * ;"Bon voyage" ;"Breach" ;"Brine in the s" * A Monean expression meaning "used to describe someone who has special connection to the Waters. In the case of Burkus, his family had lived on the planet for ten generations, as such, "''We protected this ocean, cultivated it, lived in harmony with the animals that inhabit it." ;"By your leave" * ( ) ;"Captain goes down with the ship" * ;"Clear the bridge" To have all bridge crew or just non-essential personnel leave the bridge. ( , ; ; ) ;"End of watch" * ( ) ;"Flagship" ;"From stem to stern"; "from bow to stern" The full length of a ship, from front to back; generally used in terms of defining the full ship. ( ; ; ; ) ;"Gangway!" * ( ) ;"Hit the deck" * ( ) ;"Irons": ;"Keelhauling" ;"Landlubber" Someone unfamiliar with the sea. * Gillian Taylor described Kirk as a "landlubber" when she heard that the alleged admiral was from Iowa. ( ) ;"Leading edge" * ; ;"Learn the ropes" * ( ) ;"Listing" When a vessel begins to roll or lean too much to one side, which may lead to a ship capsizing. * Captain Pavel Chekov noted that the Klingon Empire's flagship, Kronos One, was still listing after it was struck by a photon torpedo that appeared to have been fired from the . Upon viewing the scene, Captain Kirk added that "she's spinning out of control." ( ) ;"Make sail"/"Set sail" * ( ; ) ;"Man overboard" * ; ;"Old salt" A seasoned sailor. * When Tom Paris took immense interest in 's discovery of the Waters, she took note of all his maritime knowledge, telling him that she "had no idea you were such an old salt." ( ) ;"Port of call" A port where a ship stopped. * The 's last port of call prior to being discovered adrift by the was the Darwin Genetic Research Station on Gagarin IV. ( ) ;"Scuttle"' To purposely sink a ship. * ( ) ;"Scuttlebutt" Rumors spread aboard ship. * While visiting the in 2365, Kyle Riker had heard scuttlebutt that Katherine Pulaski wanted to see him. ( ) ;"Seaworthy" To be worthy for service at sea. * In order to conduct the underwater mission in the Waters, Tom Paris informed Kathryn Janeway that he could make the Delta Flyer seaworthy "in not time" with only "a few simple thruster modifications." This was good news to Janeway, who otherwise explained that it would "take at least a week to make the necessary modifications" to make seaworthy. ( ) ;"Shakedown cruise" ;"Shipshape (and Bristol fashion)" Term meaning "everything in perfect order". ( ; ) * Captain Jean-Luc Picard used the term to describe Lieutenant Geordi La Forge's model of the original . ( ) ;"Shore leave" ;"Shove off" To literally shove a boat off of or away from the shore, ship, or dock. * Tom Paris, who was all geeked up on "sailor talk", used the expression when he encountered Harry Kim in the corridor prior to the Delta Flyer s departure into the Waters. ( ) ;"Show the flag" To make an official visit to a foreign port. * On more than one occasion, Benjamin Sisko set the to different borders to show the flag. ( ) ;"Steady as (we) go" A request by a commander of a vessel to maintain course and speed without deviation. ( , et al.) ;"Stores" ;"Struck the sails" * ;"To the bitter end" * ( ; ) ;"Toe the line" * ( ) ;"Walk the plank" ;"Wide berth" Term instructing a pilot to avoid or make sure adequate space is given for other ships to pass. ( ; ; ; ; ) ;"Women and children first" Admonition for the more vulnerable passengers of the ship to evacuate before the able-bodied grown men. ( ) Related link *Military parlance External link * de:Kielholen Category:Communication